Professor
by LobeliaS
Summary: Cиквел к фику "За завесой льда" . Узнав ужасную правду о Стиве‚ Баки больше не может оставаться рядом с ним. Он уходит искать приюта и поддержки к единственному человеку‚ которому теперь способен доверять...
1. Предатель

_Стив – агент Гидры._

Баки никогда бы не поверил‚ если бы не исчерпывающие доказательства‚ предоставленные Земо. Злосчастная база в Сибири не случайно ждала их с дверями нараспашку. Подходя к тяжелым металлическим воротам с винтовкой наперевес‚ он подозревал что угодно.

Кроме этого.

Страшные цифры‚ сводки‚ затемненный‚ но легко узнаваемый силуэт на маленьком экране.

Прямой‚ открытый‚ чистый взгляд юного Стива с архивного фото – и знакомая до каждого выжженного нерва эмблема‚ распустившая рядом кровавые щупальца.

 _Хайль Гидра._

 _\- Бак‚ я все объясню._

Он не стал слушать. Просто молча развернулся и ушел прочь‚ оставив разборки Старку. У него-то наверняка теперь море вопросов.

У самого Баки тоже.

И главный из них – _ты знал?_

 _Тысячи микромолний вгрызаются в мозг‚ оставляя вместо памяти ледяную пустыню‚ и он дергается‚ бьется в судорогах и кричит‚ кричит‚ пока не срывает голос почти в ноль._

 _Почему ты не остановил это‚ Стив?_

Он мог действительно не знать‚ подсказывает разум. Та его частичка‚ что еще не затоплена расплавленной черной болью‚ не рассыпалась в колкую пыль‚ освободив место шоку и растерянности. Он мог не знать – но черт подери‚ что это меняет?

Стив предал его. Предал все‚ во что они верили. Шестнадцатилетние смешливые бруклинские мальчишки‚ мечтавшие о лучшем будущем...

 _Значит‚ таким ты видел его на самом деле?_

Стив лгал ему с детства. Лгал бесстрастно‚ беззастенчиво и настолько искренне‚ что Баки верил и не сомневался. Ни разу. Кто угодно‚ но не Роджерс. Не лучший друг.

Все семьдесят лет пустоты перечеркнуло одно его имя.

Как перечеркнуло сейчас все одно короткое «Хайль Гидра» из его уст.

Их джет так и стоит недалеко от базы‚ и Баки поспешно забирается внутрь. Мгновение – и он покидает проклятое место‚ принесшее ему столько мучений. Куда лететь‚ Барнс‚ честно говоря‚ понимает плохо. Квартира в Бухаресте разнесена вдребезги спецназом‚ а если бы и нет – Стив все равно про нее в курсе.

Он будет искать. Чтобы объясниться. Или убрать‚ как ненужного свидетеля. А может‚ и за тем‚ и за другим. Баки не представляет‚ чего ждать от него теперь.

Больше всего он боится услышать «я знал».

В Нью-Йорк возвращаться тоже небезопасно. Даже если с него снимут обвинения в венском теракте (что сомнительно‚ так как Земо скрылся)‚ былых «заслуг» никто не отменял.

Найдется ли на этом чертовом земном шаре хоть одно место‚ где его не сдадут властям как психа-террориста?

Есть ли хоть кто-то‚ кому он еще может доверять?

Ответ приходит вместе с промелькнувшей картинкой-воспоминанием.

Он и двое мужчин рядом. У одного из них пронзительный сапфировый взгляд и длинные черные волосы с проседью; зеленовато-голубые‚ как морская вода‚ глаза другого светятся нечеловеческой мудростью и силой‚ а каштановые с рыжиной пряди обрамляют лицо.

 _\- Мы теперь связаны._

Судьба свела его с ними поневоле. Им было просто не выжить поодиночке.

А в итоге их скитания и ожесточенная борьба с врагами положили начало настоящей дружбе. Баки иногда ловил себя на мысли‚ что даже Стив - Стив! - порой не всегда понимал его так‚ как эти двое «случайных попутчиков». Их разговоры‚ посиделки у костра‚ тренировки с винтовками стали для него настоящей отдушиной. Впервые он был так отчаянно нужен кому-то‚ кроме Роджерса.

Но один из его новых друзей вернулся в свой мир. Где наверняка благополучно правит нынче гномьим королевством.

А вот второй...

 _\- Если тебе нужна будет помощь‚ помни‚ что мои двери для тебя всегда открыты._

 _\- Спасибо‚ Чарльз._

Джет плавно прорезает сизый туман облаков.

Солдат знает‚ куда он теперь направляется.

\- Баки! - Ксавьер буквально сияет‚ встречая его в холле особняка. Барнсу и напрягаться не приходится‚ чтобы заулыбаться в ответ - удержаться просто невозможно. Чарльз мало изменился‚ разве что каштановая шевелюра стала пышнее и ухоженнее.

\- Привет‚ профессор‚ - Баки делает шаг‚ наклоняется для короткого объятия. От Ксавьера пахнет незнакомым‚ явно дорогим одеколоном‚ а еще сливовым пирогом и жасминовым чаем.

\- Какими судьбами к нам?

\- Да так‚ случайно оказался в этих краях и решил заглянуть‚ - к основной причине своего прихода Баки решает подбираться постепенно.

\- Ты не представляешь‚ как я тебе рад.

\- Конечно‚ у меня же нет твоих способностей‚ - ну надо же‚ и пошутить силы нашлись. Воистину‚ Чарльз умеет вдыхать жизнь во все в непосредственной близости от себя.

Сейчас он усмехается - тепло и очень по-доброму‚ так‚ как это получается только у него одного.

Однако в следующее мгновение вдруг спрашивает:

\- Ты ведь здесь не только‚ потому что соскучился‚ я прав?

А еще Чарльз весьма проницателен.

\- Не только‚ - кивает Баки. - Но не думаю‚ что об этом стоит говорить здесь‚ - он косится на детей‚ снующих туда-сюда по просторным коридорам.

\- Конечно. Пойдем в кабинет.

Дверь затворяется за ними с коротким скрипом. Чарльз подъезжает к своему столу‚ разворачивается‚ смотрит долгим‚ пытливым взглядом. Он мог бы узнать все в два счета‚ но Баки прекрасно понимает‚ что без спросу профессор в его голову не полезет.

И он набирает в грудь побольше воздуха - и обнаруживает‚ что не может выдохнуть. Боль‚ которую слегка приглушила радость встречи‚ вновь затапливает‚ сдавливает внутренности.

\- В чем дело‚ Баки? - тихо задает вопрос Чарльз. Он больше не улыбается‚ в глазах - тревога‚ настороженность.

\- Стив... - голос глухой‚ потухший - не говорит‚ а режет по живому. - Стив - предатель. Все это время он работал на Гидру.

\- Что? - выдыхает Ксавьер‚ вцепляясь в подлокотники кресла так‚ что белеют костяшки. - Ты... уверен?

\- Хочешь убедиться - загляни в мою голову‚ - Баки подходит‚ снова наклоняется. - Давай.

Чарльз привычным жестом дотрагивается до его висков‚ и Барнс не отрываясь наблюдает‚ как растет‚ заполняет его зрачки холодный‚ темный ужас‚ как постепенно вытесняет он все остальные эмоции.

\- О боже... - сдавленно шепчет Ксавьер.

\- Это не подделка‚ - Баки сглатывает. - Я был там‚ я видел его глаза. Он врал мне всю жизнь - но не тогда.

\- Получается‚ Стив знал? - все никак не может прийти в себя профессор. - Об этих чудовищных вещах‚ что с тобой там творили‚ он знал?

\- Может‚ и нет. Я ушел до того‚ как он успел что-либо объяснить.

\- А он хотел?

\- Да‚ он сказал мне‚ но я не стал слушать‚ - Баки застывает‚ глядя Чарльзу куда-то в плечо. - Я был раздавлен. Уничтожен. Я думал‚ что хуже того‚ что со мной делали эти семьдесят лет‚ ничего быть не может. Но я ошибался. Мои самые жуткие кошмары ожили.

Чарльз осторожно кладет руку на его плечо. Помертвевший взгляд смягчается‚ окрашиваясь сочувствием и еще чем-то глубоко затаенным‚ застарелым‚ до сих пор съедающим изнутри.

\- Мне так жаль‚ Баки.

Барнс кивает‚ пытаясь вновь справиться с невидимой удавкой‚ сжимающей горло.

\- В тебе нет ненависти‚ - вдруг замечает Ксавьер.

\- Нет‚ - подтверждает Баки. - Я не могу... Я просто больше не могу ему верить.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Поэтому я пришел‚ Чарльз‚ - Барнс поднимает голову‚ смотрит ему прямо в глаза. - Мне некому теперь довериться‚ кроме тебя. Весь мир думает‚ что я опасен. Попадись я кому-нибудь на глаза‚ тут же донесут копам. Любой. Но только не ты.

\- Откуда ты знаешь? - уголки губ Ксавьера вздергиваются в мягкой усмешке.

\- Ты не способен на это‚ профессор‚ - Баки тоже усмехается‚ выпрямляясь. - Ты всегда готов приютить каждую заблудшую душу.

\- Хочешь остаться здесь?

\- На время - да. Если ты разрешишь.

\- Конечно. Полагаю‚ мы найдем твоим способностям... достойное применение в нашей школе.

\- Боюсь‚ хорошего учителя из меня не выйдет‚ - шутка Баки сильно отдает горечью. Чарльз ободряюще улыбается.

\- Посмотрим. Но ты определенно можешь научить их не сдаваться.

Баки глубоко вздыхает. Стальные кольца‚ стискивавшие грудь с самой базы‚ понемногу растворяются‚ разжимаются‚ уступая место уважению и бесконечно теплой благодарности.

Но есть еще кое-что.

\- Стив ищет меня‚ - начинает он.

\- Не найдет‚ если я не захочу‚ - решительно отвечает Ксавьер. - Никто не найдет. У тебя будет время подготовиться к встрече с ним‚ обещаю.

И Баки даже не спрашивает‚ откуда он в курсе. С телепатом невозможно не быть откровенным.

\- Спасибо‚ Чарльз.

Да‚ этой встречи не избежать.

И рано или поздно ему придется столкнуться с правдой.

Но он не один.

И сейчас это главное.


	2. Триггеры

В Вестчестере сегодня ночью гроза.  
Черные тучи затянули небо плотным‚ глухим покрывалом‚ изредка расчерчиваемым молниями. Особняк скрывает стена ливня‚ а деревья и кусты гнутся от шквалистого ветра. Подобного разгула стихии здесь не случалось очень давно.  
Очередной громовой раскат заставляет Чарльза вздрогнуть и поднять голову от бумаг. Впрочем, быстро становится ясно, что дело не в погоде. Какое-то странное, неуютное, тянущее, пока еще неуверенное ощущение... Оно усиливается с каждой секундой, от него все больше веет отчаянием и беспросветным страхом, словно кто-то в беде, кто-то нуждается в помощи, но ее все нет и нет и, похоже, не предвидится.  
Ксавьер хмурится. Кому в этом доме может быть сейчас так плохо? Кого сегодня мучают дурные сны? Ответ приходит сам собой, обдав нутро холодом, будто только что проглоченный кусок льда.  
Баки.  
Солдат живет здесь уже две недели. Он вполне освоился с распорядком дня, свыкся с обществом множества детей и даже начал помогать по мелочам. Но главное - Баки понемногу отходит от предательства Стива, которое стало для него таким жестоким ударом. Он чаще улыбается, иногда и шутит, они много разговаривают, вспоминая Торина, их слегка безумные приключения и скитания. Баки делится забавными историями из их со Стивом детства - например, как они возвращались домой после какой-то поездки в кузове рефрижератора, потому что Стив спустил все деньги на хот-доги, а сам Баки - на то, чтобы впечатлить рыжую девицу по имени Дот. Чарльз, в свою очередь, рассказывает об Эрике, их молодости, как они собирали первую команду мутантов, как он вообще дошел до идеи собственной школы. Им удивительно легко и комфортно друг с другом. Хотя на первый взгляд сложно найти людей более разных.  
Но, кажется, прошлое все не хочет отпускать Баки.  
Ксавьер откладывает документы - и через мгновение лишь едва слышный скрип извещает о том, что он уже в коридоре.

Дверь оказывается приоткрытой. Чарльз осторожно въезжает в комнату - и душное‚ темное‚ насквозь пропитанное кровью и безнадежностью царство чужой боли поглощает его. Баки мечется на кровати‚ задыхаясь‚ шепчет что-то‚ почти умоляет‚ стискивает простыни.  
\- Не надо... - слышит Ксавьер‚ приблизившись. - Нет... Стив‚ пожалуйста...  
Он дотрагивается до плеча Баки‚ чтобы разбудить...  
 _  
\- Желание.  
\- Нет...  
\- Ржавый.  
В глазах бывшего друга - алое пламя‚ такого же цвета‚ как и эмблема на его костюме.  
\- Стив‚ остановись‚ прошу!  
\- Семнадцать.  
Голос‚ равнодушный‚ почти механический‚ безжалостно произносит‚ вбивая в подкорку‚ страшные девять слов.  
\- Один.  
\- Не надо! Нет!  
\- Грузовой вагон._

 _Лица‚ множество лиц‚ они окружают его тесным кольцом‚ смотрят пустыми‚ мертвыми глазницами... От них нет спасения‚ они повсюду...  
_  
Чарльз не выдерживает и вскрикивает‚ отшатываясь‚ хватаясь за виски. Баки дергается‚ рывком садится на постели‚ судорожно втягивает ртом воздух.  
\- Тише‚ тише... - шепчет Ксавьер‚ вновь нащупывая его плечо. - Это сон‚ это всего лишь сон...  
\- Чарльз... - бормочет Баки хрипло. - Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Просто хотел проверить‚ как ты.  
\- Ничего особенного. Старые кошмары.  
\- Да‚ я догадался.  
После этого на пару мгновений воцаряется неловкая тишина‚ нарушаемая лишь шумом дождя. Дыхание Баки выравнивается‚ он тянется к стакану воды на тумбочке‚ делает пару глотков.  
\- Что это были за слова? - спрашивает Чарльз.  
\- Какие слова? - Баки мгновенно настораживается‚ напрягается.  
\- Которые говорил Стив... в твоем сне.  
Барнс колеблется‚ кусает губы‚ не отводя при этом взгляда.  
\- Это код‚ - сообщает он наконец.  
\- Код? - удивляется Ксавьер. - Что за код?  
\- В Гидре в мой мозг вживили специальную программу. Подчинения. Выполнять все‚ что скажут. Нужно лишь назвать кодовые слова.  
\- Вроде триггеров?  
\- Ага. Они были записаны в тетрадь... Красная кожаная обложка с черной звездой. Каждый раз после разморозки меня прожаривали электрошоком‚ а после зачитывали этот код.  
Еще один раскат грома‚ похожий на взрыв‚ вспышка молнии высвечивает застывшие‚ странно блестящие глаза Баки. Надо бы окно открыть‚ совсем ведь нечем дышать‚ думает Чарльз‚ упорно не обращая внимания на нарастающий в груди болезненный ком.  
\- Ты зря не сказал мне раньше‚ - его пальцы касаются прохладного металла‚ скользят по нему‚ сжимая.  
\- Что не сказал? - почти кричит Баки‚ пусть и вполголоса. - Что я опасен? Что сам себе не хозяин? Что могу в любой момент сорваться и поубивать тут всех из-за нескольких слов? Идеальный гость для школы мутантов‚ правда? - он отворачивается‚ не глядя больше на Чарльза‚ и обхватывает голову руками. - Знаешь‚ я был уверен‚ что это позади. Тогда‚ с тобой и Торином – был уверен. И после. Думал‚ раз смог улизнуть – все‚ свободен‚ кошмар закончился. Но не так давно эта чертова тетрадь всплыла снова. Попала к одному типу... по имени Земо. И он зачитал мне код. Все повторилось... Я не щадил никого на своем пути... Стив смог остановить меня в тот день. Привел в чувство. Хотя по большому счету‚ - смешок‚ - это сделал тонущий вертолет‚ об который я ударился головой. Но я понял тогда... что программа все еще здесь‚ - он стучит полусогнутыми пальцами по лбу. - От нее не избавиться. И теперь‚ когда Стив... с ними...  
\- ... ты боишься‚ что он тоже знает код‚ - заканчивает Чарльз.  
Баки рвано выдыхает.  
\- А я ведь их помню‚ - он все еще избегает смотреть на друга‚ в голосе смешиваются‚ сливаются горечь и обреченность. - Всех.  
\- Кого? - очень тихо говорит Ксавьер.  
\- Своих жертв‚ - отвечает Солдат‚ и по коже продирает мороз.  
 _Мертвые лица из кошмара._  
Колючий ком в груди растет‚ ширится‚ огнем растекается по венам.  
Человек‚ у которого семьдесят лет не было своей воли. Своей жизни. Ничего.  
Даже с Эриком судьба обошлась не так жестоко.  
Жалость к Баки раздирает душу острыми стальными когтями‚ сплетается с гневом в причудливую цепочку. Хочется выть - и одновременно планомерно выбивать дух из мучителей Барнса‚ потому что такие люди не заслуживают права существовать.  
Но Чарльз лишь сглатывает и вновь поднимает голову.  
\- Я могу помочь тебе‚ Баки‚ - произносит он‚ изо всех сил стараясь‚ чтобы голос не выдал всей этой гремучей смеси у него внутри.  
Барнс молчит‚ не подавая признаков заинтересованности.  
\- Я могу убрать триггеры. Это не сложнее‚ чем восстановить память‚ поверь мне.  
\- Правда? - Баки наконец-то поворачивается к нему‚ всем телом.  
\- Правда‚ - Чарльз слабо улыбается. - Тебе больше не нужно будет бояться. Ни себя‚ ни Стива.  
\- Я не боюсь Стива‚ - упрямо говорит Солдат. - И не собираюсь вечно от него прятаться. Нас... слишком многое связывает. Мне нужна эта встреча. Мне нужна правда.  
\- Я понимаю‚ Баки‚ понимаю‚ как много он для тебя значит. Будь это не так‚ ты не хранил бы его фото в записной книжке.  
\- Откуда ты... - Барнс замирает с широко раскрытыми глазами‚ затем резко хмурится. - Ты не мог подсмотреть это у меня в голове.  
\- Баки...  
\- Чарльз‚ ты что‚ следил за мной?  
К черту. От друзей ему нечего скрывать.  
\- Иногда. Через Церебро.  
\- Это возможно?  
\- Конечно. Церебро не только мутантов искать помогает. Обычных людей тоже.  
\- И как давно?  
\- Всего несколько раз с тех пор‚ как мы расстались тогда. Я не мог не вспоминать о тебе‚ Баки. Я говорил‚ что мы теперь связаны‚ помнишь? Так оно и есть. Я вернул твою память и... - Чарльз запинается‚ в кои-то веки не зная‚ как лучше объяснить. - ... с того момента чувствовал себя в некотором роде... ответственным за тебя. И я использовал Церебро... просто‚ чтобы убедиться‚ что ты в порядке‚ что не оказался вновь у Гидры или еще у кого похуже...  
\- Расслабься‚ профессор‚ - впервые за эту ночь на лице Баки проскальзывает улыбка. - Я не сержусь.  
\- Знаю‚ - Чарльз улыбается в ответ. В самом деле‚ волноваться за человека, ставшего по-настоящему близким, ведь не преступление.  
\- Так ты поможешь... с триггерами?  
Ксавьер кивает.  
\- Но не сейчас. Тебе нужно хорошенько выспаться. Полагаю‚ мы можем приступить завтра после занятий.  
\- Ладно‚ - соглашается Баки и вдруг сжимает его запястье живыми‚ теплыми пальцами. - Спасибо‚ Чарльз. За то‚ что приютил меня‚ за то‚ что ты рядом‚ за то‚ что в меня веришь. Ты настоящий друг.  
\- Как и ты‚ - мягко отвечает Ксавьер.  
Баки встает с кровати‚ наконец распахивает окно‚ впуская свежий воздух и запах дождя. Затем снова ложится. Чарльз наклоняется‚ кладет ладонь на его влажный‚ липкий от пота лоб‚ убирая длинные темно-каштановые пряди. Закрывает глаза.  
Вот так. По крайней мере остаток ночи кошмары Баки больше не потревожат.  
Гроза за окном понемногу стихает.


End file.
